A New Family and Meeting Old Friends
by surkariAlover13
Summary: Waking up to find out that you married your sister or brother I should say  and you have a kid that YOU gave birth to. Be nice. T in case
1. Chapter 1

**Be nice.**

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open automatically in pain, my head felt like it was full of lead ,and my stomach was in agonizing pain as if I was stab with a- oh wait, I remember now. Zero. The Black Knight. Defeating my father. Becoming Emperor. The Demon Emperor. The Zero Requiem. My Death. I was killed by Zero. By Suzaku. My best friend.<p>

I started to remember the good old days ,but I then push those memories away for now. I can always remember the good old days later, but now wasn't the time to do so. Where the heck am I?Is this heaven?Or hell?Is this where I wait for my eternal fate?So many things to do, but so little time to do so.

As I wait for my eternal fate to happen or... is this my fate? My head started aching as if it were being pounded by a hammer. To many questions I was asking myself. I started to relax on something soft and warm. A bed maybe?

Why in bloody hell am I laying on a bed?And not only that but I'm wearing a baggy white collar shirt. The bed was cover with light violet bed sheets with flowers covering them. I then realizes that I am in a room.

I slightly lifted my body with my head still pounding and I notice that I'm really in a room. I turn my head left and then to the right. The room that I'm apparently in is a sliver-white room with pictures of flowers covering every inch in the room. I have to admit this room is beautiful but why are some of pictures looks like a five year old did it?Who knows but why am I here?

It feels like hours have past but nothing has happen. As time goes by, I started to think about my life and how it ended. And to be honest,my life is nothing but a lie. I lie to Nunnally. I lie to my friends. I even lie to myself. I'm just full of lies. But I know ,for a fact, that the world is peaceful now because of my lies.

That's good, right? No respond. Typically.

If this is heaven and I'm just waiting for some one to say that I'll be going through the golden gates or to the depths of hell. Who knows. It wouldn't matter to me where I go. But , If I am in heaven, I may see Euphie and Shirley again. I wouldn't mind seeing Rolo again either.

Nothing. Just absolutely nothing. Waiting here makes me feel so alone. I hate being alone. It then hits me. Maybe this is my fate. To stay in this room. Alone. My head started to pound again. I need to stop thinking for a moment. I felt so tried. Maybe I could get some sleep. Yeah,some sleep I thought.

* * *

><p>I woke up again. Same room. Same outfit. And still alone. But the lighten in here is different. I sat up and saw that it's morning. Morning? Have I been asleep that long? Oh screw it! If I'm going to be alone then it might as well be in eternal darkness. I going back to sleep. If this is how it going to be. Alone without a care in the world. I might as lay here Pete's sake.<p>

"Mommy" went a voice."What?" I said in respond. I turn to the left side of the bed. The door was crack a little bit, but I could see who was there. A little kid was standing in the door way. About five I'm assuming. I was bit surprise to see that the boy that the boy look a lot like me when I was about five.

"Mommy?Mommy are you alright?"said the little boy. Why was he calling me mommy. I stare at him with confusion for some time. He open the door all the way,and then finally he came into full view. He really did look me. I wonder why?  
>"Mommy?I had a bad dream." he said.<p>

He sound scared. His eyes started to water and his entire body started to shake. Then he came running to me on the bed."Mommy, in my dream something bad happen to you."he said. There was silence for a few minutes. He continue.

"You went away and left me and daddy. Then you were kill in my dream and...and...I-I-I don't won't you to die." He clutch my shirt."Mommy don't die. Mommy please don't die. I don't want mommy to die." he said.

He then started to sob on my shirt. I didn't understand why he call me mommy, but I felt bad regardless. He continue to sob on my shirt. I needed to comfort him and fast.

"It's alright sweet heart. Mommy is not going to die. Please stop crying." I said. He continue to crying. I bit my lip.

"Listen to me sweet heart,I will never leave you and daddy and I'll never die."

I can't believe what I'm saying but I kept rolling with it.  
>"You-you promise mommy." he said and looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. "I promise." I said. After several minutes the crying soon turn into sniffles and then finally stop.<p>

"That's a good boy. It's going to be alright. I'm not going anywhere."He soon fell asleep on me. I sigh and soon fell asleep myself. 

* * *

><p>I woke up again. The little boy is still asleep. I couldn't help but smile at him. I tried to get up but he was stuck to me like glue. I sigh and tried to move my body from his death lock on my arm. As I carefully move my arm from the boys grip I then noticed a digital clock on a drawer.<p>

It was 10:01 AM.

I got out of the bed and open the window. There was sunshine like no tomorrow. It was quite beautiful out here. I heard mumbling and it was coming from the little boy. I had a lot of questions to ask him. He sat up rubbing his eyes and then yawn. He gave me that warm feeling in my stomach.

"Mommy, when are we going to eat breakfast." the boy asked. "Soon,but I want to ask some questions first." I said back. He look at me with confusion."Okay."he then said.

"Now then,my first question is who are you?" I asked. He only blink."Mommy it's me. You know, your son." he said. "Son?I don't have a son the last time I check." I replied.

"But I am your son." he wined

"Prove it then."I said while crossing my arms.

I know that was a little harsh but I need answers.

"Okay."He took breathe and then said,"Your name is Lelouch Lamprouge but it's really Lelouch VI Britannia. Also know as the Demon Emperor" I stared at him for a moment. He then made a smirk at me. He continue.

"After your death Aunt C.C. came and brought you back to life and took your memories away,because you ask her to...well that's what she says anyway when ever I ask her." He pause for a moment. Did that witch really brought me back and did I ask her to take my memories away? My started to pound again.

"Then you came to the country side of Japan and that's when you and Daddy got together and got married."

WHAT? I got married?I started to blush.

"Then you had me." he said pointing to him self."Wait a moment. H-how could I have a child. I'm a boy." "I know that mommy is a boy. Aunt C.C said that it had to do something with your...what was it...oh your geass." he said pointing to my eye. My geass? Why does my geass have to do with anyth- Oh that witch is going to get when I see her.

"I see...continue."

He nodded. "After 5 years have gone by, we were a happy family. But 3 months ago your head started to hurt and you were asleep for a whole week." he said. He stared at the floor and griped my shirt tight.

"But your awake and we can be a family again."A family again. My head started to hurt. I clutch my head with my hands. It felt like knifes going through my skull and memories started flash right past my eyes. Then everything started to fade and then...

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor. My back ached and my felt like nails were going through my spine. I started to push my self off the floor."Mommy are you a-alright?" the little boy said. He look like he's been crying.<p>

"Yeah,alright Rurushu." I said. I was surprise that I remember his name. He smile at me while tears came running down his cheek.

"Y-y-you remember my name." Rurushu said. I smiled at him."Of course I remember your name silly. I'm your mother aren't I?"I wiped the tears from his cheek. I got up. Look at the digital clock.

It was 10:25 AM.

"How about we make some breakfast Ruru." I said." Alright mommy." he said happily

I could get use to this.

* * *

><p><strong>I edit it out. Is it better than before? Next Chapter Soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Be nice.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>As we both went to the kitchen, I was looking around the house. I have to say, this house has me all over it. The accessories,the furniture,the wall paper. Everything! My hands were brushing against the furniture, and that's when I notice a ring on my finger.

It's a sliver band with an engraving of the Code on it. The ring then brought back some memories. I then remember how I got the ring,and that was when he propose to me while we were on a picnic.

* * *

><p><em>We were walking to our favorite spot<em> in the _whole_ world. _It was a grassy hill with the most ginormous oak tree that has ever grown. Well, that's what ***** says. The idiot. We were holding hands while climbing to the top. After we reached the top, I putted down the picnic basket that I was carrying and took out a blanket._

I

_spread-ed the blanket on the grassy plain. ****** had taken out the champagne and put two glass cups on blanket. He then pour the champagne in the two cups, putted the bottle back in the picnic basket, and putted his arm around me._

For an idiot, he was pretty good at this. I moved closer to him and snuggle into his neck. He blushed at my actions just now. I chuckled . He's so cute when he blushes. He saw me smiled and laugh a little too. We watched the sun set while sipping on some champagne. It was a beautiful moment. We just sat there is all. No talking whatsoever.

Enjoying the moment is all. Then ****** removed his arm over me and reached into his pocket. I stared at him for a moment and then asked," Is there something bothering you?" He shook his head.

"Lulu. I have something important to ask you." he said. I looked at him in confusion."Okay. What is it?" I said. He took a deep breath and said, "Lelouch. We've been together for some time now and-" He putted his head down and blushed.

"And...what?" I said still confuse.

"And-and I would like to-to-to"

"To what? Just say it already."

****** to a deep.

"ILIKETOMARRYYOU!"

"What? I didn't quite hear that.

******." I said while chuckling. He took another deep breath, but this time he said more slowly. "I-I like to-to-to marry you." he said while blushing. I started to blush and I was a bit taken back at this.

Marry me? He wanted to marry me. Me? Out of all the people.

There was nothing but the wind whistling in trees. "You-you don't have to marry me lulu if you don't feel like your up to it." ****** said. The next thing I knew, I leaped on ****** and kissed him passionately. Tears were streaming down my face and I kept repeating the word Yes over and over again.

He chuckle and sat up straight again. He looked me in the eye and I looked back into his. And at moment, I knew that I was going to enjoy me life Again.

* * *

><p>Everything is starting to coming back to me,but why can't I remember my own apparently husband's face or his name for that matter. Who knows. We reached the kitchen and I started to make breakfast."What do you want to eat sweetie."I ask.<p>

"Are pancakes alright?" he said"Of course." I happily replied. As I got the stuff out to make the pancakes,the phone started to ring. I picked it up."Hello?" I answered.

"So how are you liking your new life, Lelouch."said a familiar woman's voice. I know that voice anywhere.

"C.C?"

"The one and only." C.C responded.

"You!Why I could-"

"Thank me for your new life."

"What! Why should I do that? I shouldn't even be alive. I shouldn't even be married. I shouldn't even have child. I should be dead now."I screamed into the phone. While I was in rage, I then realize that Rurushu was still in the room. I turn my head whiled the phone was still clutch in my hand.

His expression had change from a happy smiling child to a puppy dog that had just been kick. "Rurushu." I said. He just stare."Ruru I did...I didn't mean it like...like that,it's just that...well" He stare is all. Nothing else."Well look what you just did lulu. Making your own son all sad like that." she said disapprovingly.

"Shut up witch."

She snicker.

I sighed.

"Anyway, what is it that you wanted?"

"I just wanted to know how you are feeling." she replied."Just fine."I said back."That's good to know."There was silence.

"Well,bye."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you bring me back?" I asked. "Oh that. I had a feeling you were going to ask that." she said. I waited for a few minutes."Well? Aren't you going to tell me" "Hold your horses. I'm trying to remember here."

She is starting to get on my nerves." Oh, yes. After I brought you back I-"

"I'm not talking about what you did after you brought me back. I talking about why."

"Ok ok, geez. You're more bitching than you're mother." I ignored that comment.

"I brought you back to live because I thought deserved a second chance. So I just brought you back."

"I see, but how? It's impossible to do that."

"Lelouch, I'm going to be really honest with you. Some things are left to be unanswered." I sigh and rubbed temples.

"Okay, okay. I get it now, but why did you take away my memories?"

"Well, after we had a debate on you being alive and all. You wanted me to take away your memories away because you wanted to started your life all over again with no pain, no grief, and no sadness." I started to get the picture now.

"Everything is starting to make sense now, but what I don't get is how on earth am I able to have children. I know I'm still a boy, but how?"

"Well...how do I say this without you getting mad."

"C.C, what are you not telling me?" I said getting irritated.

"Well, do to my immorality, I have given up my ability to get pregnant. But it passes on to whoever is in a contract with me... meaning you."

"And all this whole time you could have told me about it."

"Yeah. I never thought there was no chance of you getting laid by a man, but I guess I was wrong." My cheeks started to turn pink. "Well... don't blame me for something like that." I said furiously into the phone.

"Who says I blaming you? I'm just stating a fact is all."

I sigh.

"Lelouch, are we done here?" she said sounding bored.

"Yeah, yeah we're done."

"Good 'cause I have a pizza I like to continue to eat here. See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya too."

"Bye."

"Bye"

* * *

><p>I hung up the phone and turned my attention to Rurushu. His head was propped down on the table and his eyes had sadness written all over them. I walked to the table and sat down right next to him.<p>

"Rurushu, I didn't mean what I just said. I was just mad is all. You know how I am right? Please forgive me?" I pleaded to him. He turned his head in my direction. After a few moments he give a warm smile and said,"I forgive you mommy." I smile now that he was happy again.

"Besides, it's not the first time you snap like that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Like that one time when you-"

"How about I make that breakfast I said I make you?" I said while ruffling his raven hair. He giggle and said,"Okay."

I started to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I started to wash the dishes.<p>

"Rurushu, can you hand me your plate?" I asked while washing the dishes.

"Okay mommy."

Rurushu put his plate in my hands and I started to wash it. Then I hear noise at the front door. "Daddy!" Rurushu said with excitement. I turn off the sink and I follow Rurushu to the front door to meet my so called husband.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Soon. Lelouch's husband will be reveled in the next chapter. You may be shock when you find out who <em>he<em> is. **


End file.
